Upgrade
Upgrade was the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Galvanic Mechamorph from Galvan Prime's moon, Galvan B. Appearance Upgrade has a black exterior with purple front torso and purple stripes that resemble circuitry all over him. The purple circle on his head is his eye. Upgrade wears the Omnitrix on his chest. Powers and Abilities Upgrade was not completely solid, as he can be both liquid and gelatinous. Due to this, he can reshape himself to let projectiles or blows pass through him by creating a hole in his body at will. Upgrade could use his internal nanotechnology to merge with and possess any technology by encasing himself over it. The size of the device is not significant and he controls it as naturally as he would his own body. When he merged he upgraded the technology, making the technology he possessed far more advanced and futuristic and causing new features to form on it. He could also destroy the technology he possesses.Freaky Gwen Ben Possessing technology allowed him to transform it with seemingly no limit, such as merging with the Rustbucket and turning it into a space ship, while the moment he un-merged with it, it returned to normal. He could also make his head or his face appear anywhere on the machines he possesses. He was able to upgrade the Omnitrix to permanently enhance his other aliens. Upgrade was able to fire a purple laser from his eye. Due to being made of living metal, Upgrade was able to regenerate himself. Weaknesses Upgrade was weak against electricity (being living metal). Upgrade was sensitive to electromagnetic pulse/fields and magnetic fields. As a toddler, Upgrade could not completely merge with technology but could if he was stretched long enough. History Ben 10 *Upgrade first appeared in Freaky Gwen Ben, where he destroyed the Titan Gauntlets and defeated Hex. *In Growing Pains, Upgrade defeated Nanny Nightmare. *In Steam is the Word, Upgrade got to Steam Smythe's ship and battled the Mechanoids. *In Cutting Corners, Upgrade accidentally annoyed the Boblins. *In Don't Let the Bass Drop, Upgrade got to DJ Duster's concert. *In The Beast Inside, Upgrade battled a mutated Lester, but was defeated. *In Xingo, Upgrade unintentionally brought Xingo to reality. *In Drive You Crazy, Upgrade raced Lagrange. *In Hole in 10, Upgrade battled the Ground Hawg. *In Scared Silly, Upgrade defeated Carl. *In Zombozo-Land, Upgrade shut down the Hypno Tower. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 2, Upgrade appeared due to a glitch. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 3, Upgrade tried to put out a fire twice. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 4, Upgrade caused Vilgax's ship to crash and upgraded the Omnitrix, sacrificing himself and creating Glitch in the process. *In Innervasion Part 4: Mind Over Alien Matter, Glitch revealed that he was created when Ben used Upgrade to enhance the Omnitrix. When the Omnitrix rebooted, Upgrade's DNA got destroyed in a massive feedback loop, with a part of the DNA fusing with Ben's DNA to survive. Appearances Ben 10 *''Freaky Gwen Ben'' (first appearance; by Gwen in Ben's body) *''Growing Pains'' (accidental transformation; as toddler and normal) *''Steam is the Word'' *''Cutting Corners'' *''Don't Let the Bass Drop'' *''The Beast Inside'' (accidental transformation) *''Xingo'' *''Drive You Crazy'' *''Hole in 10'' (intended alien was Wildvine) *''Scared Silly'' (selected alien was Cannonbolt) *''Zombozo-Land'' *''Omni-Tricked: Part 2'' *''Omni-Tricked: Part 3'' (x4) *''Omni-Tricked: Part 4'' (x2; removed) *''Innervasion Part 4: Mind Over Alien Matter'' (flashback) Video Games Ben 10 Upgrade is a playable alien character in the game. Upgrade is initially unavailable, but is unlocked towards the middle part of the The Scrapyard level. Upgrade is able to stretch his arms to inhuman lengths, turn into a puddle of slime and shoot a purple energy beam from his eye. Upgrade's Ultimate Ability consists of him unleashing a devastating eye beam at enemies. Upgrade is not required to be used at all in order to complete the game. Naming and Translations Trivia *Upgrade still appeared in the opening for the first 20 episodes of season 2, up until ''Half-Sies, despite being destroyed by this point. *Upgrade didn't fire a purple laser from his eye in the reboot, but he displayed that ability in the video game. References See Also *Glitch (fusion of Ben and Upgrade) Category:Alien Tech Category:Transformations Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Galvanic Mechamorph Category:Technology Category:Nanotechnology